In recent years, in the field of information recording, studies on various types of optical information recording media have been carried out. Optical information recording media are being applied to a wide variety of applications as a medium on which high-density recording can be carried out, to and from which information can be recorded and reproduced in a non-contact mode, and which can be provided at a low cost.
Furthermore, in recent years, in order to achieve high-density recording, an optical disk on which information recording and/or reproducing operations can be carried out by an information recording/reproducing device that is provided with a light source that emits laser light with a wavelength of, for example, about 400 nm, and an optical head including an objective lens having a large numerical aperture (NA), for example, 0.85, is proposed as well (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 shown below).
The size of a recording mark formed on an optical disk is proportional to the size of a light spot, and by reducing the size of a light spot, the recording density can be improved. The size of a light spot is determined by λ/NA, where λ denotes a wavelength of irradiating laser beams. That is to say, by increasing NA, high-density recording can be achieved.
In the case where the spot size is reduced by increasing NA, however, even a slight tilt of a disk leads to serious reproduction failure. To compensate this inconvenience, the foregoing optical disk is configured to have an increased tilt margin by thinning a light transmission layer arranged as an outermost layer on the laser incidence side to about 0.1 mm.
As a method for forming a thinner light transmission layer, there has been proposed a method of adhering a resin film formed by a casting method to the information recording layer with a UV curable adhesive or an acrylic adhesive.
FIG. 19 shows a configuration of a conventional optical information recording medium 10. The optical information recording medium 10 has a configuration in which an information recording layer 12 is placed on a substrate 11 having thereon projections and recesses for forming tracks, and a light transmission layer 14 formed with a resin film adheres to the information recording layer 12 with an adhesive layer 13 being interposed therebetween.
In the foregoing conventional optical information recording medium, for example, in each frame, address information and layer number information corresponding to the frame are recorded preliminarily. According to such information, alignment of the optical head is carried out accurately upon recording/reproduction, etc. (see Patent Document 3 shown below).    Patent Document 1: JP 8(1996)-235638 A    Patent Document 2: JP 10(1998)-283683 A    Patent Document 3: JP 3(1991)-83234 A